clonegee_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The following are the official rules of the Clonegee Universe Wiki. Any user who breaks these rules may be disciplined at the discretion of an admin. Editing rules 1. When writing a Clonegee article, be sure to add the article to the List of Clonegees. (Currently inapplicable; I'll take care of it for now) 2. Pages should have at least one category attached. 3. Pages that are only a couple of sentences (even with a picture attached) may be marked for deletion unless it is explicitly clear that further writing is coming soon. 4. Do not alter a page without the approval of the original author. Grammar fixes are permitted and encouraged, but only to the extent that it does not alter or interfere with the article. 5. When writing an article, try to include as many links to other articles as possible. However, do not spam these. Rules for standard users 1. No excessive gore or other images that would be considered unsafe for work. 2. No excessive swearing; the word "damn" is the hard limit unless an admin says otherwise. 3. No spamming a page, replacing images without prior approval, or attacks on a page of any type. 4. Use proper grammar at all times, especially in articles. if u ryt like dis u wil rigret it 5. No hacking, proxies, or other code alterations that affect the Wiki. 6. No attacking other users in any way. 7. No attempting to circumvent or overturn an admin action or decision. 8. No sockpuppeting - using an alternate account to get around an admin decision. 9. A maximum of one alternate account is permitted per user. More than one alt account requires admin approval. 10. If you see a flame war developing, alert a moderator or admin. 11. Conversely, if a moderator or admin says a discussion is over, the discussion is over. No trying to get the last word in. 12. No comment spam is allowed. Try to say everything in one comment; double-posting is frowned upon and may get you punished if you do it enough. 13. If a situation gets bad, don't try to defuse it yourself. Contact an admin or moderator. Trying to "play moderator" will not end well for you. 14. Conversely, do not accuse someone of playing moderator just because they quoted a rule or tried to help someone. 15. Do not advertise other Wikis, with the exception of on your user page. 16. Attacking another Wiki in the name of this one will get you swiftly banned. 17. Don't fill your comments up with pointless memes. Pun threads are permitted provided they don't get out of hand. 18. If you believe a moderator is abusing their authority, contact an admin. 19. Finally, no discrimination or hate speech of any kind is permitted. Rules for moderators (Note: Moderators are expected to follow all of the standard rules as well as these.) 1. You are expected to be a role model and to act maturely. 2. You are here to enforce the rules, not make them. If something is getting out of hand and a decision needs to be made, contact an admin instead of trying to fix it yourself. 3. Before taking action against a user, contact an admin. They decide how users should be punished. Just as you do not make the rules, you do not decide the punishment. 4. Do not attempt to ban a user because they said something you disagree with. Rules for admins (Yes, rules for admins are a thing.) 1. The final authority on all matters is IDAMOOFUS. Contact him if the adminship is split on a decision. 2. As with moderators, abuse of power will not be tolerated. 3. Major Wiki decisions require at least two admin votes (note: not currently applicable). Category:Wiki